totalsimsseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 1 USA
''Big Brother 1 ''is the first season of the American reality television series Big Brother. It will began in March 2019. 16 houseguests entered the house on February 23rd after Celebrity Big Brother ended. Theme Song of Big Brother 1 USA Original theme song of Big Brother 1 USA coming soon... Big Brother 1 USA Cast Cast of Big Brother 1 USA coming soon... Houseguests Alexandra Alex Ow- ? Caleb Reynolds- ? Chicken George Boswell- ? Christmas Abbott- ? Davonne Rogers- ? Elissa Slater- ? Evel Dick Donato- ? Janelle Pierzina- ? Joshua Josh Martinez- ? Justin Sebik- ? Katherine Kathy Hillis- ? Monica Bailey- ? Paul Abrahamian- ? Rachel Reilly- ? Scottie Scott Salton- ? Tyler Ty Crispen- ? Episode 1 Day 1 All houseguests entered the house on day 1 and competed in a standing head of household comp. Justin won and became the first head of household. He and Evel Dick became captains and other houseguests were split into teams. Team Justin- Davonne, Elissa, Janelle, Justin, Kathy, Rachel, Scottie, and Tyler. Team Evel Dick- Alex, Caleb, Christmas, Evel Dick, Chicken George, Josh, Monica, and Paul. All 3 Alex, Chicken George, and Monica were nominated on the nominations seat for the first eviction. Justin chose Chicken George to be the first houseguest evicted on day 1. Episode 2 Days 1-12 Following Chicken George's eviction, the houseguests competed in an immunity competition. The immunity comp was a treadmill race and whoever be the first houseguest to drop out of the comp will become automatically nominated. Whoever became the last houseguest running on a treadmill will win immunity and be immune from being nominated or evicted. Rachel was the first to drop out and became automatically nominated. Tyler won immunity and became immune. Justin nominated Christmas and Josh for eviction. All 6 players Christmas, Elissa, Josh, Justin, Monica, Paul, and Rachel competed in a punching bag power of veto comp. Monica won the power of veto and used it to save Rachel. Justin put up Paul as the nominee replacement. By the votes of 7-4-0, Josh became the next houseguest evicted from the house on day 12. Episode 3 Days 12-13 Following Josh's eviction, the houseguests competed in a painting head of household comp. Alex won and became the next hoh. All everyone competed in a trim a bush immunity comp. Paul won immunity and became immune from being nominated or evicted. Monica was the last to finish and became automatically nominated for eviction. Alex nominated Evel Dick and Justin for eviction. All 6 players Alex, Christmas, Evel Dick, Justin, Paul, and Monica competed in a dance battle power of veto comp. Janelle hosted the veto comp and Paul won the power of veto. Paul chose not to use it keeping nominations the same. By the votes of 5-3-2, Evel Dick became the 3rd houseguest evicted on Day 13. Episode 4 Days 13-15 Following Evel Dick's eviction... Episode 5 Days 15-17 TBA Summary Automatically Nominated (Auto Nom)- Whoever was first or last place to drop out of any comp becomes automatically nominated for eviction. C- This houseguest is captain on his team. Category:Big Brother